shyrenix_warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkcloud
Physical Description Darkcloud is a large, thin, thick-furred dark tabby tom. He has short, thick fur, a short, spiky tail, a long muzzle and long, muscular legs with abnormally large front paws. He has scars on his leg as well as neck, two nicks in his left ear and unclear, dull blue eyes. Personality For the most part, Darkcloud's personality is very similar to his brother's, being quite disloyal and deceptive, though his disloyalty and deceptiveness are at a much greater extent compared to his brother. Darkcloud is also extremely petty, he will almost always get revenge if some cat even angers him a little bit and his violent nature only makes the situation worse. However, once a cat does get close to Darkcloud, he can become quite open about his feelings and his very sensitive and emotional side start to show. Darkcloud feels like an underdog and also feels like his brother gets a lot more attention than he does, but Darkcloud is willing to prove himself once and for all, using only his ambition and emotions to guide him through this difficult time. History Darkkit is originally from Fallenclan. One day, his father told him to follow his brother, Ashkit, who ran away after finding out that Wildscar killed his mother, Heatherlight. Darkkit catches up with Ashkit, and the two kits spent a few nights in the forest as rogues. They eventually stumbled over a Hiddenclan border patrol, and after explaining their situation, the patrol brings the two kits back to Tinystar, who accepts the two kits into the clan. The two kits end up meeting River, a former Kittypet, and the young cats exchanged their 'tragic backstory' which made them leave their places of origin. They are briefly and awkwardly welcomed by Violetkit, who is then quickly dragged away by her parents, Dawnpool and Stonestep. Darkkit and Ashkit became apprentices, and while Ashpaw was making friends easily, Darkpaw was quite wary and scared, so he decided to keep his head down. Whenever a clanmate tried to have a conversation with him, he would sometimes accidentally lash out of them, causing almost all of the cats in Hiddenclan to believe that Darkpaw and Ashpaw were nothing but trouble, though Tinystar still allowed them to remain in Hiddenclan, despite the nasty comments and remarks about the two apprentices. Darkpaw started drifting further and further away from Ashpaw as he continued to build strong relationships, while Darkpaw felt like the villain in everyone's story. He was too afraid to join Ashpaw's friendship group of Icepaw, Skypaw, Heartpaw, Violetpaw, and Riverpaw when Ashpaw invited him to join them, as he thought that they wouldn't accept him in the end and would regret offering to invite him. The night after Darkpaw receives his warrior name, Darkcloud, he is visited by the ghost of Wildscar in his dreams. Wildscar brings him to train in the Dark Forest and Darkcloud starts regularly training in the Dark Forest. With every Dark Forest training session though, Darkcloud becomes even more spiteful and resentful, though Ashblaze calms him down a bit whenever he gets especially aggressive. One night, Darkcloud asks Wildscar why he never brought Ashblaze to the Dark Forest and asked him to train there. Wildscar replies by saying that Ashblaze rarely trains in the Dark Forest as Ashblaze said that he didn't want to be associated with Wildscar 'anymore,' though he sometimes trains in the Dark Forest when Darkcloud is not. This piece of information causes Darkcloud to calm down a bit, and his behaviours started changing for the better, though due to Wildscar's manipulation, Darkcloud sometimes craves a little bit of murder. Trivia Interesting Facts * Darkcloud has Fallenclan blood through Wildscar and Heatherlight. AU Information Drips AU blood type: Dull, single-coloured, black Pokémon Type AU type: Dark/Fighting Category:Hiddenclan Category:Fallenclan Category:Warrior Category:Cats Category:Main Character